Negotiation
T.E.N Dimension is the fourth episode of DZ: Omniverse. This episode marks the start of the T.E.N Arc. Summary See Season 1 List. Plot The trio's stolen ship drifts by Atomix's star. Suddenly, red lights go off, alarms beeping. Thomas: We're being sucked into a gravitational orbit! Ship Control: Warning. Solar gravitational orbit taken hold. Brace yourself for spinning. The ship whirls round and round the star, going super fast until disappearing into the star. Inside the ship, Emily creates a mana shield around them to brace them as they enter the star. Nothing happens except, they enter a city-like place. Their ship is a car, driving across the street. DZ is in his normal form, his Surgetrix red instead of blue. Surgetrix: 1% of Backup System lost. DZ: How? Surgetrix: Uploading replay.tetra... A blue hologram of the Surgetrix beeping blue, then a surge of blue surrounds the ship. DZ: So the Surgetrix used some of its power to protect the ship. That's why this car isn't dented. Cool. The car drives by a traffic light-like object, which beeps red. The car stops, losing all power. Traffic Light: Device detected. Tetramands at position in 10 seconds. DZ opens the car door and walks out, not looking where he was going, and ended up in a Tetramand's arms. The Tetramand carried him off away. Thomas: Wait - where are they taking him? Traffic Light: Device removed from vehicle. Power restored. The car moves off again, towards a lab. Emily opens the door and sees a scientist with a tinge of grey skin. Scientist: Why are you here, kids? Emily: Wait - you haven't tried to kill us yet! That means you're not possessed! Scientist: I was possessed by Terraus Exodus Norsus. T.E.N, he calls himself. He's got a red wristwatch which is quite creepy. Thomas: A wristwatch? Like Dirk's Surgetrix! Scientist: Wtf is a Surgetrix? It's called a Negatrix! Everyone knows that. Thomas: In what way is the Negatrix creepy? Scientist: He turns the dial on the top, pushes a button and slaps it down, and he transforms into a red monster. Emily: This could be the opposite of the Surgetrix. With DZ... DZ: Get off me! Tetramand: You will be released when we get to Terraus' lab. DZ: Terraus. Who's this Terraus guy? Tetramand: Terraus Exodus Norsus, master of T'etramands, '''E'ctonurites and 'N'ecrofriggans. '''DZ: Wait - so this guy killed the Necrofriggans because of me stopping them from terrorizing Aerophibians? Tetramand: You are Dirk Surge, right? DZ: For gods sake, I'm DZ! The scientist walked into his compartment and put on a red wristwatch. The Negatrix. The Tetramand had walked around the lab and entered the back door of the lab, which opened into the scientist's compartment. T.E.N: Call your friends, little boy, as they will watch you suffer under the power of T.E.N! DZ: You're T.E.N? Really? EMILY! THOMAS! T.E.N'S THE WEIRD SCIENTIST! Emily and Thomas barge through the compartment into the hall area with the Tetramand and T.E.N and DZ. T.E.N: Hold the spares down, my warrior. The Tetramand obediently pushes Emily and Thomas against a wall. T.E.N: This is going to be fun. DZ: How? T.E.N: I'm going to kill you, Dirk Surge. DZ: Why? T.E.N: Because you are the only one stopping me from conquering the dimensions. T.E.N transforms into Atomix. Atomix: Nuclear Winner! Atomix conjures a blast of red nuclear energy and fires it at DZ. DZ: Two can play at that game, Terraus! DZ transforms into Bloxx. Bloxx: Easy to block. Bloxx put a LEGO arm out and it countered the nuclear blast, but shattering his arm into pieces. Emily screamed, before noticing a new arm grew with LEGO blocks. Bloxx punched both his arms out at Atomix, who grabbed them and threw Bloxx into the ceiling. He stayed there, until falling down, hurt, and destransformed. Atomix: See what I mean? You don't belong in any dimension. Atomix used his victory to walk around the room tutting, knocking over fake experiments. DZ: If it takes you to use my most powerful alien to beat me, then if I use my most powerful.... DZ dials the Surgetrix furiously for Atomix. He slapped the faceplate down and transformed. Gravattack: Really, Surgetrix. Gravattack? Atomix: Nuclear Winner! Gravattack uses his gravity power to redirect the nuclear blast at Atomix, who staggered violently. Atomix: You seem powerful, human. We will continue this battle at the park tomorrow. There we will decide ruler of this dimension. Discombobulus Negatum! Characters Seen *DZ *Thomas Lock *Emily Train *T.E.N (first appearance) **Impersonated Scientist Aliens Seen By Dirk Surge *Bloxx (first appearance) *Gravattack By Terraus Exodus Norsus *Atomix (first appearance as Negative) Trivia *It is revealed who is the main villain of Season 1 and who is controlling Tetramands, Ectonurites and Necrofriggans. *T.E.N is a very skilled and smart person, as he impersonated a scientist without Thomas or Emily knowing, and he took on two Surgetrix aliens with one Negatrix alien. Category:T.E.N Arc Category:DZ: Omniverse